


Ever After

by Emachinescat



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ten drabbles that takes us into Eugene and Rapunzel's "Happily Ever After."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

They stood on the balcony of the elaborate castle, backs turned to him as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

He cleared his throat and they turned. "Hi," he said with more bravado than he felt. "Nice castle you have here." He sighed. "I don't know what to say. I took your lost daughter's crown and—"

He was cut off as he was pulled into a fierce hug. Surprised, he hugged the queen back, mind reeling. The king patted his shoulder. For the first time he heard Rapunzel's father speak and there were tears in his voice. "Thank you."


	2. Hide and Seek

The garden was green and luscious, filled with exotic plants and flowers, in the middle of the castle courtyard.

He wasn't sure where to look. He hadn't seen her in hours. He scurried down the path, keen eyes watching for any sort of movement.

When he saw a flash of blue, he smiled. His tongue shot out and hit Eugene on the leg.

Eugene grumbled and came out of hiding. "Fine, you've found me. Where's Rapunzel?"

Someone jumped out from a bush and hugged him. Pascal chirped.

"Found her," Eugene said as she kissed him. "Wow. I  _really_  like hide-and-seek."


	3. Moonlight

Moonlight filtered through the clouds onto the majestic castle, making it almost glow with an ethereal sheen. On the same balcony that she had first met her parents and where he had been thanked for saving her by the king and queen, two figures swayed slowly in an loving embrace, dancing to music that wasn't even there.

"I love you, Rapunzel," he whispered into her ear. Her short brown hair tickled his nose and he sneezed.

She giggled and his heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Eugene."

The silent song still played and still the dance went on.


	4. Blue Vest

"Rapunzel, where's my blue vest?"

Rapunzel called out from behind her changing screen. "Where'd you leave it last?"

Eugene ran a hand through his hair. "I don't  _know_. If I knew, I wouldn't ask you, would I?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Did you even  _look_?"

Eugene pouted. "Yes… a little… sort of…"

"You mean you can find a lost princess but not your own clothes?"

"Well…"

Poking her head from behind the screen, she giggled at the sight of him. "Um, Eugene?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What's that your wearing?"

He glanced down and saw blue material.

"Oh," he said, blushing furiously. "Found it."


	5. Old Habits Die Hard

"What is the meaning of this?"

The guard bowed to the princess but kept a handcuffed Eugene in his grasp. "He was caught trying to make away with your crown, highness. Again."

Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest. " _Eugene_ … for the last time, 'hide-the-crown' is  _not_  the best game to play in a kingdom where you're known for thievery."

Eugene pouted. "But I had a  _really_  good hiding spot this time!"

Rapunzel looked around, smirking. "It was that pot, wasn't it?"

Eugene grinned. "Ah, memories."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Let him go. He's just a goofball, that's all."

"Hey!"


	6. Questions

"So," said Eugene, "do you ever miss your old hair?"

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose. "Do you miss that old orphanage?"

"Touche." He frowned as if in deep thought. "Was it heavy?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, kinda, I mean, it was  _seventy feet long_."

Eugene scratched his chin, really mulling this over. "Does only magic hair grow that long, or could _my_  hair be seventy feet if I didn't cut it for eighteen years?"

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"'Cuz I'm thinking about growing it out," Eugene grinned. "Maybe a seventy-foot mullet. Thoughts?"

"Don't  _even_  joke, Eugene."

Eugene just laughed.


	7. Mother

"Do… D'ya ever miss her?"

Rapunzel stared. "Wh-what?"

"Gothel. I mean, she  _was_  your 'mother', after all.."

"No," Rapunzel instantly replied. There were tears in her eyes and voice. "No, she wasn't."

"Oh." Eugene took a breath and rubbed his sweaty palms dry on his trousers, wishing he would've kept his big mouth shut.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

Rapunzel tucked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she repeated. "Sometimes I do. You're right – she was all I had for eighteen years. That has to mean  _something_ … doesn't it?"

Eugene didn't answer and that in itself was answer enough.


	8. Medicine

"Come on, Eugene, take your medicine," Rapunzel coaxed, holding a small bowl filled with yellow glowing liquid under her husband's nose. "I promise it'll make you better."

Eugene grimaced and shook his head stubbornly. "No," he wheezed, his nose red from all the sneezing. "No, I'b fide. Really. I'b okay."

Rapunzel snorted. All he had to do was drink the silly medicine and he'd be better. But  _no_ , he had to be a "man" and get through it on his own! Honestly. Men.

"Eugene…"

"I've told you," he said, "I  _don't_  want to drink your tears, Rapunzel. That's just… weird."


	9. Wherefore Art Thou, Frying Pan?

The kingdom was under threat of attack, and Eugene wasn't patrolling alongside his men.

"Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel said, arms crossed. "Why aren't you out there, defending our borders like you pledged to do?"

"Well, you see," said Eugene, panicking, "I can't find my frying pan!"

Rapunzel stared. "Really, Eugene? Because you have a  _sword_  strapped to your belt!"

Eugene scoffed at the thought of such a flimsy weapon against an army. "Right, because a  _sword's_ going to do any damage to the enemy." He pouted. "I need my frying pan!"

Rapunzel sighed; it was going to be a  _long_  day.


	10. Happily Ever After

"You know," said Eugene as he wrapped one muscular arm around his wife's shoulders, "Growing up in the orphanage, even with the stories of Flynn Rider, I never believed in fairy tales."

Rapunzel smiled quizzically, not sure where her normally goofy husband was going with this. "And…?"

"Well, even though we went through heck and back, we did it together, and I've got to say – I think we got one part of our 'fairy tale' right."

Rapunzel grinned up at him and his heart beat faster. "And what's that?"

He answered, accentuating each word with a kiss. "Happily. Ever. After."


End file.
